Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a need for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. An exemplary self-propelled elevator system is disclosed in published International application WO2014081407. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first hoistway is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second hoistway is designated for downward traveling elevator cars. A transfer station at each end of the hoistway is used to move cars laterally between the first hoistway and second hoistway.